Abracadaver
Abracadaver (also known as "The Magical Zombie") is the titular main antagonist of the episode of the same name in The Powerpuff Girls cartoon series. He is an undead magician with frightening magical powers and an enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. He was voiced by . Biography Past Long ago, a famed magician by the name of Al Lusion was regarded as the greatest magician of all time. One day when he was performing at the Townsville Magic Theatre, he asked for a volunteer from the audience, choosing a little girl that bore a heavy resemblence to the Powerpuff Girls. After the girl came upstage, Al "borrowed" the girl's teddy bear, which he then made disappear into thin air. He then bowed to the audience but forgot to return the teddy, causing the little girl to become heartbroken. In a fit of rage, the girl lunged at Al, grabbing and pulling down his pants, which allowed several magician items to fly out and expose him as a fraud. Everyone started laughing at Al Lusion, causing him to have a breakdown. As he desperatley attempted to get his items back, he ended up stumbling over his pants right into the direction of an iron maiden. The audience's delight soon turned to horror as Al fell right in, causing it to snap shut ending the magician's life in a dramatic and most unfortunate way. Al Lusion's body was never removed from the iron maiden, and left to rot as the magic theatre fell into disrepair. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, Al developed a powerful hatred for humanity for laughing at him, which allowed him to remain alive inside the maiden for all these years as an undead creature capable of real magic known as Abracadaver. Present Decades later, after telling the Powerpuff Girls the tragic tale of Al Lusion, the Mayor of Townsville gleefully orders the old theatre to be demolished. During the deconstruction, one of the wrecking balls smashes the iron maiden Al Lusion died in. This allowed Abracadaver to finally escape his entrappment, and upon reaching out of his spiky coffin, manifested a bouquet of dead roses. Still traumatized by the crowd's mockery, Abracadaver began skulking through Townsville, using his magic to terrorize the citizens. His terrible actions include turning people into inanimate objects, turning inanimate objects into undead animals, transforming a building into a stack of playing cards which he then topples by removing one, and having large saws cut up the other buildings. The Powerpuff Girls were eventually called in by the mayor to deal with this threat, but having just watched a movie involving zombies, they were afraid to do so. Blossom musters the courage to approach him and ask him to stop. However, upon looking at Blossom, Abracadaver mistakes her for the young girl who unintentionally caused his humiliation and death, filling him with rage. Desiring revenge on the one responsible for his demise, Abracadaver holds up a watch on string which he uses to hypnotize Blossom into an unconscious state. Angered by this, Buttercup punches him into a building, causing him to break apart. Buttercup is satisfied until Bubble points out that his arm holding the watch is still levitating in front of Blossom, keeping her hypnotized. Upset at being sucker-punched Abracadaver uses his magic to piece himself back together and then traps Buttercup in a box with a saw about to cut her in half. Bubbles tries to flee, but is caught in a bag and thrown in a water tank. Abracadaver then declares to his "assistant" Blossom that it was time for the "grand finale". Pulling a hankerchief from his sleeve, he ties up Blossom completely into it. He then prepares to kill Blossom by throwing into an iron maiden, simulating the same way he himself perished. After toying with her a little bit with some close calls, the maiden finally snaps shut on Blossom, seemingly killing her and shocking everyone present. When it seemed all hope was lost, Abracadaver suddenly revealed himself to be Blossom in disguise, who then found her sisters inside the sawbox. The real Abracaver was then found to be inside the maiden, ending his reign of terror for good. Quotes Gallery Al Lusion.jpg|Abracadaver as a human magician named Al Lusion before his death. Embarassed Al Lusion.JPG|Al Lusion embarassed in his former life before his untimely demise. Abrakadaver's Dark Magic.jpg Abrakadaver.jpg|Abracadaver now walks among the living. Abrakadaver's Magic.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-01h32m45s63.png|Opening sequence, Abracadaver on the bottom right. Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-19h30m08s120.png|Another of Abracadaver. Right before being cut off to another sequence. Abra Cadaver Rises.jpg|Abracadaver (in the episode Bought & Scold) Tumblr nl1a8azHAg1rawb5do1 400.jpg|Abracadaver attempting to kill Blossom. Blossom disguise.JPG|Blossom revealed to be alive, holding the remains of her disguise, as a sign that she locked Abracadaver back in the coffin Trivia *He was voiced by Frank Welker, who also voiced Doctor Claw and Soundwave which are inspirations for Abracadaver's voice. He has a slight Russian accent. *If you look closely at the opening sequence you can see Abracadaver. He comes right after Fuzzy Lumpkin and the evil cat. You can see his body standing in front of Elmer S. Glue. *His human name Al Lusion is a pun of the word "illusion", and his name as a zombie is a combination of "Abracadabra" and "cadaver". Navigation Category:Magic Category:Zombies Category:Evil from the Past Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Misanthropes Category:Game Changer Category:Revived Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liches Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Titular Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Necromancers